Leeche's Claim
by Arda's Angel
Summary: No summary as I can't write them. Yaoi. Slash.MM RaeEclipse will be a lemon in later chapters, the whole story is written so rr and you get updates
1. Enter the Players

(a/n) I'm back! I am truly sorry for the lack of updates and have no excuse other than I was not here and then school started. I did bring a notebook with me on my travels and here it is…. Maris

**_Disclaimer: _**Sadly, I do not own the characters or plot of Demon Diary, :'( But Gaia is mine and the lemons are written by BishonenMistress whose many great works are on (yeah, yeah shameless plugging, I know, I know) I also beg forgiveness as I don't have the book in which Leeche is mentioned so I don't have the exact quotes. shrug sorry.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shounen ai, Rae x Eclipse, For those of you who don't approve of male/male relationships, THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!! **You have been warned!!! **For those of you who wonder why I had to put that in, I apologize. AU and OOC and OC but no pairings with an OC. So thanks for putting with all of the warnings for stupid homophobes…in fact, if this includes you, you should probably just turn around right now and leave because I can guarantee that you will **definitely **not like this story. ****

Ok…now that that's done…I give you…

**_Leeche's Claim_**

****

Hello. My name is Gaia, named for the Earth. You have probably heard of my uncle, demon of the 3rd order, Eclipse. When I was in my teens, due to some slight power control issues, I was sent to live with him and his young master at the Castle With No Name. The following is an account of one particular incident that occurred during my stay.

The sun was setting golden over the pale alabaster stones of the Castle With No Name. A young woman stood at the imposing front gates, anxiously muttering to herself. "I was such a fool. But he was so sweet and maybe he'll be the same. And so handsome! What if he didn't wait for me? What if he's married? With children? Or..." She was cut off by a tall, dark haired demon who opened the gate.

"Do you have any idea whom it is that you are disturbing?" Eclipse growled. He noticed the flush on the girl's face and bowed slightly. "May I help you Miss …"

The woman swallowed and shook herself, "Leeche."

Eclipse stared. "I beg your pardon?"

Leeche smiled slightly. "Leeche," she repeated.

Eclipse nodded. "It has been a long time Miss Leeche."

She nodded. "It certainly has. Umm… before we go to see Raenef, could I ask you a question?"

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "You just did."

She flushed. "Another one, er, rather, broad series of questions actually."

Eclipse bit back the urge to set her aflame and nodded in submission. "If you must."

Leeche bobbed her long blonde hair by means of a curtsey. "Is the Lord Raenef, umm, does he, er, is he married?"

Eclipse repressed a shudder and shook his head. "His lordship is not married, no."

Leeche let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Ok, I guess I'm ready. Oh, wait. Is he still…Raenef?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like I remember him. From 10 years ago. Nice and not exactly typical demon lord material."

Eclipse swallowed the grin that was threatening to steal across his face. "Lord Raenef is Lord Raenef."

Leeche smiled and subconsciously straightened her dress. "Ok, I'm ready."

Eclipse and Leeche entered the castle to be instantaneously hit with of ice water from over the door. The sound of arguing filled the air as a pair of humans wandered up towards the castle. Eclipse turned to them, murder in his eyes. "Erutis…Chris…" A fireball appeared in his hand and both stopped shouting as their mouths filled with flames.

Erutis grabbed the sleeve of Leeche's drenched gown to douse the flames and turned to Eclipse. "It wasn't us, I swear! It wasn't us!"

Chris nodded emphatically beside her.

"You cleric, had better start praying." Eclipse growled. He then turned and motioned to Leeched. "I am sure that there is something suitable and dry for you to wear for your meeting with Lord Raenef. As for you two," he rounded on the pair, "who was it?"

They shrugged quickly before darting off in the opposite direction. "See you at dinner."


	2. Games of Sorts

(a/n) Hiya! L'shana Tova for all who celebrate Rosh Hashanah. I will try to update once a week however once I get into the chapters that involve lemons (hint more than one) I will have to work out the updates with Bishonen Mistress so no promises.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to do this again?????? Well, here goes, not mine, never was, never will be. Happy?

**_Games of Sorts_**

Eclipse noticed a slight shadow creeping away shaking and sent a bubble of magic its way. Leeche gasped as the bubble approached bearing a young demon woman of approximately her age. Eclipse grimaced slightly as the figure seemed to be laughing hysterically at his predicament. "Miss Leeche, may I present my niece, Gaia."

The girl was small but solid, with the same raven hair as Eclipse and bound in the same fashion but her eyes were a sharp, clear gray to his crimson. Her skin, though fair, was sun kissed and freckled, and she wore a robe of brown. She grinned. "You should have seen your face Eclipse! It was priceless! And Eru and Chris were terrified! It was bloody brilliant!" She then saw Leeche and winced. "I am terribly sorry but I was actually aiming for Eru and Chris but you two reached the door first." Gaia shrugged. "Oops." She twisted in the bubble to look at Eclipse. "So, can I get down now?"

He shook his head. "What about your lessons? Get yourself down."

"But, but, but…" Gaia muttered. "Fine." She grumbled to herself for a few minutes before falling gracelessly to the floor. "Uh-oh."

Eclipse gave an exasperated sigh. "What now?"

Gaia grinned and got up to reveal a rather squashed Raenef. "He transported in as I fell. Talk about great timing."

Eclipse instantly sank to his knees next to the younger man on the ground. "Master Raenef, are you alright?"

The blond blinked and smiled. "Yep. I didn't know where you were so I decided to go looking. I guess I found you!" He flung his arms around Eclipse's neck.

"Master Raenef…" Eclipse began.

"Eclipse," Raenef cut him off. "My name does not involve master, lord, liege, or any other title." Raenef's hand went to Eclipse's chin and directed his face until their eyes met. "Especially not for you."

Eclipse nodded. "Raenef, Leeche is here to see you."

Leeche was watching Raenef until Gaia began to talk. The girls were of about the same age and Gaia reminded Leeche of her childhood self. Besides, it was impossible to pay attention to the demon pair while Gaia was talking and her stories about Eclipse were hilariously distracting. Suddenly Raenef was standing before her. She hadn't realized how tall he had become, or how handsome.

"Leeche," he smiled, bending over and kissing her hand. "It has been a long time."

She nodded. "Yes it has. Ten years. Do you remember?"

Raenef nodded. "Of course. You were a small child then. You told me to wait for you. Wait 10 years and you'd be able to wed. And now you're back." His eyes held a bit of irony in them but she didn't notice.

She nodded, smiling slightly. Raenef had grown up, into a fine man , the sort any woman should dream of marrying. (1) She remembered what she had liked about him as a child, and having met him again, was perfectly willing to fulfill that promise made 10 years earlier.

Gaia smacked Raenef's shoulder. "Dinner. Leeche, there should be a dry dress on the chair" she pointed, " for you. And you," she pulled Raenef's ear, "I gotta talk to ya."

Raenef pointed the way to the dinning hall for Leeche and followed Gaia, rubbing his shoulder and yelping about her firm grip on his ear. "Ouch! That hurt!"

She laughed. "Good! Rae, permission to speak honestly?"

He looked confused. "You always do anyways."

Gaia grinned cheekily. "I know. But just so you don't kill me for being blunt and doing what Eru had been for years. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She paused to open a door so that the pair would have a bit of privacy and, then resumed yelling. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Leeche came back because of a promise she made as an 8 year old child and you're encouraging it while there's someone here who loves you and would do anything for you, including let you do this and stand by helplessly if you wanted."

Raenef sank into a chair. "Gaia, what am I supposed to do?"

Gaia grinned impishly with a glint in her eye worthy of Erutis. "Why not ask Eclipse for advice?"

Raenef leapt up. "NO! I definitely can't do that!"

Gaia shrugged. "Why not? It's obvious to all but you," she paused.

Raenef looked at her quizzically. "What's obvious?"

She smiled and shook her head. " Rae, you love him. Well, there's the dinner bell. Come on, Eclipse will fry us both and serve us as additions to the meal if we're late. Raenef licked his lips. "I wonder what a Gaia tastes like…" He grabbed her hand and bit it, before yelling go and delivering them both to the dinning hall

(1) A quote from one of my favorite sources, the first one to correctly name the source/character/situation can send me a challenge if they wish along with a review so R/R!!!

Thank you for Reviewing, I shall write responses with my next update. Thank you again,

Maris


	3. Dinner Disaster

(a/n) So thanks everyone for the great reviews… I really love getting email now! I would like to apologize to everyone for making you wait for this chappie, life can get really crazy during the week of a show. With life being as hell-filled as it is, this is great. I promised that I would respond to some great reviews in this chappie so here it goes…

**Chibi-Bailey:** That's coming, I promise. I have to get the start of it to Bishonen Mistress and let her work her magic though if you want something really good…

**Drea-Chan:** No flames on Leeche, sorry…really tempting though….

**Kloudy Reignfall:** Leeche is so easy and fun to write for!!! YAY! Cookies! I'm updating. Sorry about the length or lack thereof…when I originally wrote this it wasn't in chapter form but I had to for easy posting and lemoning. And _really _long one-shots should just have chappies…

**Anuradha:** YAY! Cookies! No Johnny Depp or Frankie though…

**Lizzy:** I don't think that dying your hair will help… Sorry, no Johnny Depp.

**Bishonen Mistress:** Anytime… -

**Azn-Kirby:** YAY! Cookies!

**The Bard's Apprentice: **Cookies! YAY!

**HieiAijin1410: **You are the first and only one to guess my paraphrased quote so the challenge is yours! If you have a challenge for me…write it in an email to me or a review and I shall do my best! -

sigh Now that I have accomplished that… On with the – (Eclipse glares at author with a hand full of fire) Ok then… here we go…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never was, never will be. (all in one breath and muttered under said breath) Whew! Now that everything is settled…On with the madness…er…I mean, story! Maris

**_Dinner Disaster_**

Dinner was starting to be delayed when the pair appeared, Gaia landing a firm _smack_ on Raenef's head as they materialized. Raenef reached up to rub the assaulted point when his hand brushed skin and he realized that he had landed in Eclipse's lap. He blushed slightly and tried to get up, only succeeding in getting himself more entangled. "Sorry Eclipse," he mumbled, face redder than the tomato sauce on the night's meal.

Eclipse shook his head. "It is not a problem Lord."

Raenef stopped his maneuvers to disentangle himself and looked up at the older demon, a barely visible expression of pain on his face. " I am very sorry to have placed you in such an awkward position Eclipse." His voice came out formally, cold and distant. "Thank you for preparing dinner but I am suddenly not hungry. I bid you all good night." Raenef managed to get up without any other impediments and bowed to the table. "Lady Leeche, if it pleases you, I would be more than happy to discuss any arrangements with you in the morning." He bowed again and Eclipse caught the hurt, sad look in his eyes. "Once again, good night. Go!"

Erutis and Gaia shot up from their seats, cursing fluently. Gaia was the first to move towards the doors, followed closely by Eclipse.

Erutis screamed at her, "Wait! Bringing Eclipse in there Right now is probably not the smartest idea."

Gaia groaned. "But if we don't Rae might hurt himself!!!"

"How do you know? Rae won't hurt himself! He just needs time!"

"He could already be dead for all we know! And Eclipse is gone too, just by the way…"

Erutis gasped and looked around, shocked. "What now?!?!" She held out her hand. "We won't find them by arguing, but this doesn't mean that you get to take my place as palace bitch."

Gaia nodded. "Agreed. Eru, you go to that wing." She pointed. "Chris, you're there," another point, "and I'll check Rae's room and wing." She indicated the last set of hallways. "Leeche, you should stay here in case one of them comes back. If they do, keep them here if you have to sit on them!" She moved to the doors. "If you find either one, scream. Someone's bound to hear you. If you find Eclipse, make sure he's alright without letting him harm himself or you. On second thought, that goes for Rae too."

Erutis rolled her eyes. "Anything else so that we can give them more time to do something as you seem so sure that both of them are suicidal?"

Gaia smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah…MOVE IT!"

The trio split up and went to look for the missing pair of demons. Gaia materialized in Raenef's room to find the slender boy curled in a corner, crying as if there was no tomorrow. "Rae," Gaia said softly.

Suddenly a yelp broke the atmosphere. "Gaia! It's Eclipse!"

Raenef's head bounced up. "What?"

The pair followed the screams until they reached Eclipse's rooms. The main chamber was devoid of any tall, dark-haired demons at first glance until one noticed the wisp of long black hair caught on the base of the balcony railing. Erutis was standing with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

Gaia raced over and knelt by the strands of hair, following them to a body floating and sulking in the solitude of the balcony underside. "Eclipse. Fricking hell!!" She laughed with relief. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you for a stunt like that?"

Eclipse smiled grimly. "Probably nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you for disturbing me."

Gaia gulped and nodded. "You can do whatever you want but I just want you to know that we found Raenef. He's fine."

At the mention of Raenef's name, Eclipse rematerialized on the terrace beside Gaia and Erutis, who promptly smacked him upside the head muttering about "love-sick, suicidal demons" then hid behind Gaia.

Said demonlord crept over and nestled his head against the angry raven-haired demon's shoulder. He started as an alabaster hand began to stroke his silky blond hair.

"Master Raenef, I…" Eclipse didn't get any further as a soft pair of lips on his own silenced him.

"My name is Raenef." The younger demon finished. "Not lord, master, liege, sire, or anything else to that effect. Second, do you remember that promise you made when I was first here? 'To stay with me forever'? If you want, I release you of it, as you clearly are only here because of it."

Eclipse's head jerked up and he grabbed Raenef's hand. "Actually Raenef, that couldn't be farther from the truth."

Gaia and Erutis exchanged incredulous stares. _Eclipse was finally going to tell Raenef the truth…_

Eclipse brushed his hand over Raenef's soft cheek. "I stay and I made that promise because I wanted to, want to. Not because I have to. If you wish me to go, I will. I am your servant and…"

Once more Raenef's lips cut him off, but this time with more force and passion. "Eclipse, I asked you to stay with me forever. I do not mean to send you away, however I will not force you to stay against your will. I…" Raenef stopped, his face tinged red, eyes cast down. "Good night."

Erutis and Gaia stared again. What happened to the sweet and happy little Rae from 10 years ago?

Erutis rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Eclipse, you're an idiot. He loves you! He thinks that the only reason you stay is because he asked you to. When you call him 'lord' or 'master', he feels as though he is just another one of your masters." She squeaked as Eclipse's eyes narrowed and she fled the room.

Crimson orbs that had been angry slits opened in shock and disbelief as the girl's words hit home. "What? Master Raenef loves me???"

Gaia imitated Erutis and rolled her clear grey eyes. "What're you asking me for, go ask him!" She grabbed Eclipse's hand. "GO!"


	4. Oh Holy Rased

(A/n) Hiya Peeps! Anywho… this chappie is, as promised, a LEMON!! w00t!!! Ok…So this is your only warning… **you have been warned!** Enjoy! - And Much thanks to Bishonen Mistress for writing the actual descriptive lemon as you really wouldn't want to see my attempts at it…

**_Author's apology_:** I'm so sorry that I made you wait for this but I was in rehearsals or doing homework and on the past weekends my cousin got married and my bro had his bar-mitzvah party. SORRY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**cheysuli-1218:** Anytime! -

**demonicsorceress:** I'm not too fond of the beginning myself but the bunnies were being mean. shrug

**Sir Mocha:** YAY! - Explosive MR TOMATO! And as promised…your lemon awaits…And yes, we are FINALLY writing this so that you horny person can be happy!

**Blizzi-chan:** moving on…honest! I'm glad you like it.

**LittleMissYaoi:** Please feel free to talk to my characters anytime! -

**azn-kirby:** Yeah…there was a line like that in "The Women"…hehehe!

**The Bard's Apprentice:** No, sorry…but you DO get more so be happy! COOKIES! -

**Chibi Bailey:** COOKIES! - More for you and guess what flavor…

**Fanfic Lover:** I'm glad you like my story so much. COOKIES! - I will gladly finish it for you…

**Disclaimer:** Nope…sigh still not mine. But hey, a girl can dream… (Eclipse appears and flames appear around author) What did I ever do to you??

**Oh Holy Rased…**

Leeche sat alone in the kitchen, feeling quite forgotten. She had heard the cry about Eclipse, then hours of deafening silence. A quiet muttering from one of the corridors caught her attention. "Yes, who's there?"

Chris stumbled out, stark white and mumbling nonsense. "Oh my holy Rased…"

Leeche raced forward. "What happened?"

Chris' eyes went wide. He looked at Leeche and shook his head.

_few hour flashback_

Chris wandered aimlessly from room to room in a fruitless attempt to find either Eclipse or Raenef. He decided that it would probably be a good idea to go to wait in a likely place so he went to Raenef's room.

Raenef appeared some time later, seeming rather depressed. He threw off his day tunic, pulled on a night one, inside out and backwards, and crawled into bed, seemingly dead to the world.

Within a few moments, Gaia and Eclipse materialized, Gaia shoved Eclipse, and she vanished. Eclipse walked over to the side of Raenef's bed and watched him sleep, golden hair fanned out about him like a halo and his face reflecting the same gentle innocence of 10 years ago. Eclipse stretched out a questing hand and stroked his ivory skin. "I love you Raenef." He whispered.

The green eyes fluttered open and a supposedly sleeping hand trapped the one on his cheek. Raenef pulled his teacher to him, "I love you too, Eclipse."

Ebony tendrils fell over Eclipse's shoulder as his darling master pulled him closer to the bed. He leaned a knee upon the edge of the bed, staring down in silence at Raenef. The demon lord smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling. Without another word, Eclipse placed his other hand at Raenef's empty cheek. Cupping his face, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Raenef's. The little master shut his eyes and wrapped his lethe arms about Eclipse's shoulders. His slender fingers buried themselves in his servant's black locks.

The elder demon noted the softness of his master's lips; they felt of flower petals. Eclipse further pushed his lips against Raenef's. The kiss was now deeper as their lips touched one another more fully. The young master was surprisingly aggressive with his lips. His fingers gripped tighter about the strands of Eclipse's black locks in his fists. Raenef slowly parted his pink lips and coaxed Eclipse with his tongue. His mentor took the forward invitation and parted his own lips. His tongue slipped into his master's mouth to taste the damp interior.

His master seemed pleased, since he made a soft moan. It was muffled due to the other's curious tongue. Eclipse soon released the lip lock and took a deep breath. Raenef inhaled deeply then licked his lips. His eyes peered up at Eclipse. They were still quite adorable... but they had within them a look of desire. Eclipse cherished those eyes.

"Eclipse?" Raenef whispered after a moment.

"Hm?"

"... You'd better make me feel good," Raenef murmured. He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue like a child. Eclipse smiled at him in his childishness... A child asking for pleasure, how strange.

"I'll do my best," his servant replied warmly. The blonde demon lord smiled widely. The pale hand of Eclipse slipped up under his sleeping tunic. The fabric bunched up around his wrist as he moved his hand further up. His fingertips curiously touched Raenef's soft skin. The creamy flesh began to peek out from the rising tunic. Eclipse drew his fingertips over his lord's pebbling buds. Raenef released a gentle whimper. He was enjoying the touch of his mentor. Eclipse finally pulled the tunic all the way off. He was tired of messing with it... The little lord's chest was bare. In fact his entire body was bare, since the tunic had been the only thing covering him. Eclipse peered down at Raenef. He took in his fragile looking form, his delicate body, and his creamy skin...

"It looks like I'll have to be gentle with you... Wouldn't want you to bruise," Eclipse mused. Raenef reached up his hands, cupping Eclipse's face between his palms.

"Don't baby me... I want the full lesson," Raenef said softly. "You're my mentor, show me how to take it."

Eclipse couldn't help but stare at the lord. His little, innocent lord. Was he really asking him to do such a thing? Raenef smiled cutely. He was still quite himself. Eclipse licked his lips. This was just a side of Raenef he'd never witnessed... until now. His fingers crept over the soft flesh. The demon servant felt every inch of his master and waited each time to see the reaction it gave. His long-fingers soon trailed between Raenef's lethe legs to caress what resided at the legs' intersection. His master blushed a pale rose and his jaw fell open slowly as another soft moan escaped his lips.

Raenef gripped onto Eclipse's robes. His breath was starting to become labored as he pulled upon his mentor's clothes. Eclipse assisted him in the taking off of his garments. Raenef creeped open his eyes to look at Eclipse. He blushed a bit more at his nudity, but smiled contently. Eclipse smiled in return and leaned forward. His lips were back upon his master's while his hand continued to play between his legs.

"Eclipse... enough teasing... I am ready," Raenef whispered between breaths. His dark-haired servant obediently released his arousal. Then he drew his hand a bit further down. Eclipse placed the tip of his middle finger to Raenef's opening, then slowly inserted it. Raenef's hands gripped tightly about Eclipse's shoulders. He cringed a little.

"... Maybe we shouldn't do this... it will hurt you," Eclipse murmured. He began to remove his finger. Raenef shook his head. His face was still tense, but he managed to smile.

"No... I want to," Raenef managed to say. The servant watched his master's body tense. But he did as he was told, and continued pushing his long middle finger into Raenef's tightness. The blonde demon inhaled sharply as Eclipse's long finger reached its furthest depth. A second finger joined the first and the two were slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The soft thrusting of his fingers became easier with each time. Raenef's expression had relaxed slowly. He released a slow moan.

Eclipse soon relinquished his fingers from within his little master. Raenef wrapped his slender legs around Eclipse's waist. Eclipse smiled at his forwardness. He leaned down and kissed him affectionately. Then he brought his hips against Raenef's bottom. His own arousal slowly pushed between his master's cheeks. Raenef shivered and made a muffled moan into his servant's mouth. The demon on top started a gentle, rhythmic motion, thus to let Raenef become used to the vessel in him.

"Eclipse... harder," Raenef whimpered against his cheek. They could feel each other's breath. Eclipse drew his lips over his master's face and down his neck. He obediently hardened his thrusts. Raenef cried out loudly. His nails dug into Eclipse's back. The dark-haired demon barely flinched.

"I love you," he murmured against Raenef's neck.

"I... love you... too..." Raenef said breathlessly. His eyes had long since closed as his body was caught up in the pleasurable minstrations. And within a few more thrusts, he made another shrill cry. The pleasure had peaked in his delicate body. He shivered and some of his muscles spasmed. Eclipse groaned into Raenef's neck as he too felt the bounty of their passion. He laid beside Raenef's tired body. He took his master's hand in his own and entertwined their fingers. Their chests heaved up and down to regain their breath. Raenef kept his eyes closed, but a pleasant smile was upon his face.

_end of flashback_

Leeche shook Chris, stirring him from his trauma induced shock once more. "What happened?"

Chris shuddered. "You don't want to know."

She looked at him strangely but agreed to let it go. "Ok."

Chris just nodded. "Trust me."

She smiled. "OK. So, where're the guest rooms in this place?"

Chris shrugged. "Pick a room, any room."

Leeche laughed. "OK, how about one near Raenef's?"

Chris shuddered again. "Um, no. There aren't any guest rooms there, protocol and stuff," he shivered, "probably wouldn't get much sleep what with all of the noise anyway." He added, more to himself then to Leeche.

Leeche's bright blue eyes looked at him questioningly. "Noise?"

Chris thought quickly. If he told Leeche the truth, he might cause unnecessary damage. He looked out the window, at a summer storm that was flaring with as much passion as the two lovers. "Rae is scared of thunderstorms. Whenever there's a storm, he screams and cries in his sleep, if he ever gets to sleep."

Leeche nodded. "I see. Ok, where is another room?"

Chris got up and offered her his arm. "I'll show you."


End file.
